


Laputa

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他養貓，他知道貓的樣子。





	Laputa

**Author's Note:**

> 在榮pwp

空調壞了。

林在範一進門就看見朴珍榮趴在床上，窗戶朝外推開，窗簾就被一陣一陣地捲起又落下。平時在外頭包得密不通風的人只穿著背心短褲，他有些心猿意馬，走過去手就往那張腰上放。朴珍榮回過頭來，一邊把掉落額前的頭髮往後撥開，瞇著眼的樣子像是好笑又有些埋怨。

空調壞了，朴珍榮說，我快熱死了。明明說著嘴角還是浮著一層笑意，林在範想他只在這個人臉上找到過這種壞得要死又可愛得要命的表情。他拍拍那人的臀，說熱就去沖個澡吧，隨即被翻了個身抓住。

朴珍榮一腳跨上他的膝蓋，腳踝就頂著大腿根，林在範想著沒有一隻他養過的貓這樣懂得撩撥。

他喊哥，眼下的笑紋就更深了些。

我洗過了。

/

他養貓，他知道貓的樣子。

朴珍榮跨坐在他膝上俐落地脫去汗溼的背心，壓著在腿上算不上無足輕重也並不太沉。林在範扶著他的後腰，順著腰線向上看，朴珍榮甩了甩頭把稍微過長的瀏海從眼前弄開，見他盯著看倒有些不好意思的樣子。哥不熱嗎？脫掉吧，珍榮說，一邊伸手解他的皮帶。朴珍榮鮮少露出的毛躁模樣在他面前沒有隱藏，林在範有些想笑，卻只是垂下眼睛順從地讓朴珍榮將上衣衣擺扯過頭頂。

朴珍榮在他面前總像是少年模樣，林在範盯著他熱得泛紅的胸口忍不住想，明明西曆同一年生的，好像卻只有他迅速老成而朴珍榮依舊年輕。早知道不該堅持讓他喊哥，林在範還在心不在焉，就被溫軟的嘴唇湊上來啃了兩下。哥，朴珍榮那樣喊他，帶著一點指責他不夠專心的語氣。

抱歉抱歉，林在範下意識地回應，卻換來那人噗嗤地笑了出聲。

在想什麼？為什麼有餘力想別的事情？朴珍榮把雙手掛在他的肩上，湊得近了些懶洋洋地抱怨，想了想乾脆把大片面積的身體貼了上來。哥的身體好涼，朴珍榮的嘴唇貼在他的頸間，說一個字就呼出高溫的氣息。他還是笑了出來，一把在臀部上拍出聲響。

......啊！朴珍榮像是沒有料到，勾著他的頸子發出難以形容的喘息。呀哥做什麼，他見到那人連耳廓都迅速紅了起來，索性也不繼續浪費時間，手指勾下短褲的鬆緊帶。朴珍榮裡頭沒有再穿上底褲，很容易就能將手指滑進臀縫，順著來到事先弄得柔軟的密道。他從床頭摸出潤滑，朴珍榮趁著空擋自己把短褲扯下來，從牛仔褲中摸到林在範十分精神的陰莖，企圖用手指搓得更硬。林在範擠出一大坨潤滑就往入口抹去，換做平常大概會被白上幾眼，然而在空調壞掉的溽暑朴珍榮只是什麼都沒抱怨地任他把裡外都抹濕撐開，才扶著他的性器坐了上去。林在範往床頭靠了一些，換了個兩人都不容易失去平衡的角度，雙手按上朴珍榮的大腿。

朴珍榮呼了口氣，撐在他身上的手掌爬過胸口和上腹，瞅了他一眼才慢慢開始動作。房間溫度太高了，貼在他腿根上的臀部更是，林在範輕輕舒了口氣。絞緊陰莖的內壁也高溫得很，他從下方看著朴珍榮，那人把重量放在腳踝和張開的雙膝上，小心地前後擺動腰肢，濕黏的液體從接合處被擠了出來，伴隨著不加壓抑的哼聲開始溢散。朴珍榮很擅長騎乘，健身有度的身材在視覺與實戰都很受用，林在範在他將腰臀沉下時抓住時間點往上頂入，那人就半闔著眼睛吐出了勾人的氣音。

哥、在範哥......嗯啊，好深......，朴珍榮皺著眉頭低聲呻吟，寡淡的臉被情慾染上一層艷澤感，只有在上床的時候看得到這種表情。林在範沒有搭理他的討饒，撥弄起朴珍榮胸前挺立的乳尖，隨即滿意地聽見一聲抽氣。

朴珍榮咬住紅潤的下唇，杏子酒一樣的嗓音在他耳邊嗚咽，卻在下個瞬間將膝蓋立了起來，蹲坐著讓後穴上下吞吐。陰莖被濕軟的內壁整根包覆到底端又再抽起，從龜頭到根部完整地被夾緊摩擦，林在範差點脫口罵出髒字。

喜歡嗎、哥？朴珍榮抱著他的脖子，氣喘吁吁的還硬要問，林在範咬著牙又往上狠狠頂了進去。

太喜歡了，怎麼辦啊。

/

空調最快要後天才能來修，朴珍榮掛掉電話靠在他胸前嘟囔著，還按著手機就被抓起丟到一邊。不滿的眼神投過來時林在範只是傻笑，他知道那種表情，比起埋怨更像是興致著要開始新的一輪遊戲，而只有他看得懂。

朴珍榮抓住他的手腕，被壓在底下的人翻了個身禁錮在手臂間時只是扁著嘴笑。哥——，他拖著尾音喊，林在範就抬了抬眉毛。

怎樣？朴珍榮問。

我覺得讓你叫哥滿好的，他若有所思地說。

......啊，真是的。那人笑了出聲，拖著他的頸子又在下顎啃了幾下，才推著他的肩膀逃開。

我想洗床單，朴珍榮滾到床邊扯著皺亂又汗濕的床單，他過去拍了拍有肉的屁股，說你去洗澡，床單我來洗。

不啊，朴珍榮回過頭笑了笑，先讓我把床單丟下去，然後......

然後？

一起洗嘛。


End file.
